Les Sorcières d'Aujourd'hui
by samira403
Summary: La nouvelle rubrique de La Sorcière Hebdo signée Parvati Patil a pour mission de vous livrer les exclusifs sur les fameuses sorcières de notre communauté. Elles ont toutes un passé inspirant, ainsi que des histoires d'amour les unes plus incroyables que les autres. Gardez un œil sur vos hiboux et chouettes pour en connaitre plus dans chacune de nos éditions.
1. L'Indomptable Lionne Rousse

Coucou tout le monde.

il me semble juste de le dire dès le début que ça fait un bail depuis que j'ai écrit une histoire en Francais. Vous excuserez les fautes grammaticales et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaise tout de même.

Vous retrouverez aussi la version anglaise sur mon profil. Je l'avoue que j'a trouve plus facil à écrire une fois que j'avais mis mes idées au clair en rédigeant le dialogue en anglais.

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Les Sorcières d'aujourd'hui : L'indomptable lionne rousse**

Rubrique de Parvati Patil

 _Cette semaine, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter une vrai de vrai Gryffondor, un exemple de ténacité et de douceur de compréhension et de loyauté : Ginny Potter._ _Ginny est l'une des sorcières les plus fortes que je connaisse. Je l'admire non seulement pour ses exploits au Quidditch et son excellent sortilège de chauve-furie, mais aussi pour son franc-parler et sa capacité à faire face aux nombreux obstacles que la vie lui a présenté. Ginny Potter, mes fidèles lectrices de la Sorcière Hebdo, a beaucoup de conseils à vous faire part. Lisez la suite pour découvrir ses secrets en tant qu'une jeune mère, ses astuces de beauté et la cerise sur le gâteau – le secret le mieux garder du Trio, son histoire d'amour._

 _Elle m'accueille dans son domicile, le manoir Black à Londres. Il est 10 heures du matin mais Ginny a déjà les cheveux en bataillon et des traces de café sur un vieux pull Gryffondor. On s'installe dans son salon, tout près du feu et elle m'offre un thé épicé, comme je les aime depuis notre époque à Poudlard._

* * *

 **P : Tout d'abord, une petite intro pour les lectrices ?**

G : Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Ginny. Je suis mère de trois, ancienne poursuiveur des Harpies de Holyhead et actuellement je dirige la section Quidditch à la Gazette du sorcier.

 **P : Alors, commençons par ta carrière sportive. Est-ce que le Quidditch te manque ?**

G : La compétition me manque quelque fois et aussi l'atmosphère de l'équipe. Je joue toujours au sport bien sûr, tous les dimanches chez mes parents. Il m'arrive de m'entrainer avec les Harpies des fois. Mais j'aime aussi bien rédiger pour la Gazette.

 **P : Pourquoi le changement de carrière ?**

G : Principalement, c'est parce que ma famille me manquait. A chaque fois que je retournais entre les saisons, je me rendais compte de tous les petits détails que je ratais de la vie de James, Albus et Teddy [filleul de Harry Potter, NDLR]. Quand on a appris que j'étais enceinte de Lily, il me paraissait le moment convenable pour faire mes adieux au sport professionnel. Mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'une à m'assoir me tourner les pouces à la maison. Ainsi quand la Gazette m'a approché, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'opportunité.

 **P : Gagnes-tu autant de joie et/ou de fierté dans cette nouvelle profession ? Tu étais tout de même une idole auprès de la jeune génération de joueurs de Quidditch.**

G : Si tu m'avais posé cette question quelques mois plus tôt, je n'aurais pas su quoi te répondre. Aujourd'hui je peux te dire que oui, j'aime faire les deux, jouer tant qu'écrire.

 **P : Et cette révélation t'est arrivée comment ?**

G **[un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres]** : Harry bien sûr, quelle question ! C'était lors de la période hors saison mais la rubrique sportive devait néanmoins être publier. Je m'arrachais les cheveux en essayant de trouver un sujet pour mon article car mon rôle, dans ma tête, se résumait à commentait les parties en écrit et y donnait mon opinion. J'étais prête à baisser les bras quand Harry me dit

« Gin, les gens lisent tes articles pour ta passion du sport pas seulement pour les résultats des parties. Alors tu n'as pas besoin que la saison débute pour inspirer les gens à aimer le Quidditch et partager ta passion avec eux. Ecrit en pensant au nombre de jeunes qui peuvent bénéficier de ton expérience. »

Alors je dirais que j'ai trouvé un juste milieu pour faire ce que j'aime.

 **P : On dirait que Harry te soutient dans ce nouveau métier ?**

G : Perso, je pense que cela le réconforte de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un de confiance qui fait désormais partie de la presse magique. Et le fait que je suis aussi à la maison à plein temps le réjouit car il n'est plus le seul parent à s'occuper des enfants maintenant.

 **P : Tu m'étonnes ! Il doit être bien soulagé. Mais dis-moi, la distance a-t-elle été dure sur votre relation ? Et quel conseil aurais-tu pour nos lectrices qui sont peut-être loin de ceux qu'elles aiment ?**

G : Harry et moi, on a toujours eu à faire face à la distance. On a eu beaucoup de moments de doutes que notre relation n'était pas faite pour durer. Mais à la fin, on se disait toujours qu'on avait survécu une guerre quand même. Quelques mois à part pâlissent vite comparé à cela. Puis, Harry est simplement le gars le plus compréhensif, mature et patient que je connaisse. Il acceptait le fait qu'on était tous les deux jeunes avec des rêves à accomplir.

Alors je dirais aux lectrices qu'il faut souvent faire des compris. L'honnêteté est primordiale dans la communication pour que chacun comprenne l'importance des sacrifices que vous faites. Il fait aussi garder foie que vous vous retrouverez très tôt et que votre amour est assez fort pour attendre ce moment.

 **P : Et que dirais-tu à celles qui tombent amoureuses du meilleur ami de leur frère ? Nombreuses ne le savent pas mais ta relation amoureuse avec Harry a pris beaucoup de temps avant d'être officielle !**

G **[prise de fou rire]** : Je leur dirais de foncer parce que les garçons peuvent très bien prendre cinq à six ans avant de vous regarder comme autres choses que la petite sœur qui trainent toujours dans la maison quand il est là. Malgré le fait d'avoir connu Harry depuis mes dix ans et l'aimer dès ce jour, il m'a fait beaucoup attendre avant de réciproquer mes attentions et il a eu beaucoup de chance puisque je m'étais avoué qu'aucun autre garçon pourrait lui être égal à mes yeux.

 **P : Qui est le plus affectueux dans votre couple ?**

G : Harry probablement. Il est souvent celui qui fait les grands gestes pour les anniversaires de mariage mais il est aussi si attentionné sans vraiment le faire consciemment, surtout avec les enfants. Il adore les combler d'attention.

 **P : Et ce serait quoi le plus grand geste qu'il ait jamais fait ?**

G : Il y en a trop je te le jure. Il a un morceau de papier qu'il garde toujours avec lui, sur lequel il a copié de mémoire un poème, mais alors là vraiment nul, que je lui avais dédié ma première année à Poudlard. C'est horriblement humiliant. De plus, juste l'autre jour il vient de m'annoncer qu'il nous a acheter une jolie maison à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ; une maison avec un grand jardin où je pourrais sortir mon balai quand bon me semble, tout près de mes parents et de notre très bonne amie Luna Dragonneau.

 **P : En parlant de maison, j'aime bien ce que vous avez fait avec le manoir Black.**

G **[les yeux stupéfaits et un air ahuri]** : Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'ai réussi à moi seule à tourner ce vieux manoir lugubre en demeure familiale ? Ah non, tout le crédit va à Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis. Bien que je fusse méfiante et suspicieuse de leur nouvelle entreprise, je dois admettre qu'elles sont de vraies professionnelles, avec un style impeccable. Je suis éternellement reconnaissante à Zamira [Gulch, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, NDLR] pour m'avoir recommandé leur service.

 **P : On a parlé carrière, amour et maison et si l'on devait parler enfants, qu'aurais-tu à dire ?**

G : Que j'adore les miens, que je ne me serais jamais imaginé en mère poule. En même temps, je remercie Merlin quotidiennement pour l'aide phénoménale de ma mère car mes enfants et mon filleul peuvent être de vilains lutins quand ils le veulent.

 **P : Lily aussi ?**

G : Oh que oui. Maintenant qu'elle arrive à se déplacer seule, elle ne se lasse pas de s'aventurer et de toucher à tout. Bien que nous ayons redécorer la maison, il y a toujours un risque que nous ayons manquer un objet ensorcelé quelque part. Elle nous inquiète terriblement, surtout le pauvre Teddy qui donnerait sa vie pour Lily.

 **P: Puis-je simplement dire que tu es tout aussi belle après trois grossesses que lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard? Des cheveux magnifiques, une peau de soie et le physique le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu sur une sorcière**.

G: Tu es très gentille de le dire, mais à vrai dire, il n'y a qu'une bonne session de Quidditch pour me restaurer. Être active et faire des choses que j'aime m'aide automatiquement à me sentir bien, positive et heureuse. Au-delà de cela, la beauté ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup.

Mais je dirai que, puisque la potion capillaire Lissenplis peut-être assez inutile pour les rousses, un poil du Dragon Asiatique et la poussière de la pierre de lune mélangés à votre shampooing préféré donnent une belle brillance aux cheveux.

 **P: Bien, merci beaucoup Ginny pour ton temps et ta contribution.**

G: Ce fut un plaisir pour moi Parvati.

* * *

 _Voilà donc mes chères lectrices, un petit aperçu de la vie de la célèbre Ginevra Potter. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette interview exclusive et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre copie la semaine prochaine pour savoir quelle sorcière nous dévoilera des informations intéressantes sur sa vie !_


	2. La Star Du Chemin de Traverse

**LES SORCIERES D'AUJOURD'HUI : LA STAR DU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

De Parvati Patil

 _Il me parait impossible de trouver un être magique dans tout l'Angleterre qui n'a pas de tendres souvenirs associés au Chaudron Baveur. Ce creuset a connu les meilleurs mais aussi les pires moments du monde sorcier. Néanmoins, il tient toujours debout, prospérant de jour en jour, de génération en génération. Et notre génération, fidèles lectrices de la Sorcière Hebdo, le doit principalement à une entrepreneuse remarquable une sorcière qui tient les ficelles depuis plusieurs années déjà : Hannah Londubat, la patronne du Chaudron Baveur._

 _Que connaissons-nous vraiment de cette sorcière ? Mariée au fameux Neville Londubat, Professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, elle s'est creusée sa place au Numéro 1, Chemin de Traverse tel un vrai blaireau. Bien qu'en ayant été de deux maisons différentes, j'ai quand même eu la chance de combattre aux côtés d'Hannah lors de notre temps à Poudlard. J'ai appris à reconnaitre en elle une capacité incroyable à surmonter son impuissance et ses incertitudes pour toujours faire le bon choix commun. Son parcours n'est qu'une des nombreuses surprises de cette jeune sorcière. Lisez la suite pour un inédit sur Hannah Londubat._

* * *

 **P : Puisqu'on se détend avec un Bièraubeurre et qu'il est jeudi soir, commençons par une question facile et amusante. Raconte-nous un fait très peu connu sur toi ?**

H : Mille Gorgones ! Si cela est ta question facile, j'ai peur pour la suite [en riant nerveusement]. Voyons, j'adore le chocolat : moldue ou magique, une barre de chocolat est mon point faible. J'en ai tellement acheté de Chocogrenouille que je pense avoir toutes les cartes. Ginny [Potter] et moi nous nous amusons à recouvrir le mur de l'escalier [celui qui mène aux chambres à coucher du Chaudron Baveur] avec les doubles que nous avons. Est-ce une réponse convenable ?

 **P : C'est une réponse magnifique je dirais même ! C'est adorable ce que vous faites et un bon hommage à tous les grands sorciers de notre monde. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ?**

H : J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions pour me détendre. Je n'ai pas de superbes aventures à raconter non plus.

 **P : Mais tu diriges le Chaudron Baveur. C'est le lieu le mieux fréquenté du monde des sorciers.**

H : Je sais. C'est un honneur incroyable de servir notre communauté de cette manière de leur fournir un endroit chaleureux pour se retrouver et passer de bons moments.

 **P : Tu dois rencontrer pas mal de gens, n'est-ce pas ?**

H : Oh oui ! Sorciers de tous les pays du monde et de toutes les professions, créatures magiques de toutes sortes. J'en ai vu des choses ici.

 **P : Est-ce une joie de diriger le pub ou un stress ?**

H : Pour être honnête, les deux mais d'une bonne façon. C'est stressant et on travaille souvent comme des elfes de maison. Toutefois, c'est bon pour les affaires et même s'il n'y a jamais un moment de tranquillité ici c'est semblable à avoir toute une famille réunit sous un toit. Puis, j'arrive à assister à des moments précieux des moments comme le premier pas d'un né-moldu dans le monde des sorciers, ceux qui rencontrent leurs idoles telles qu'un joueur de Quidditch ou un héros de la Guerre. Je ne me lasse jamais de cet établissement.

 **P : Alors, permets-moi cette question : quels sont les nouveaux potins qui font la ronde ?**

H : Parvati ! Je ne peux pas violer l'intimité de mes clients tout de même.

 **P : Allons, tu peux bien en partager un. Quelle est la dernière nouvelle sur laquelle tu peux nous donner un exclusif.**

H : Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y a un projet qui n'a eu ni l'attention ni le soutien dont il mérite la remise à neuf de l'Allée des Embrumes. Certains investisseurs ont donné le fond nécessaire pour nettoyer et redonner vie à l'allée. Il y aura aussi de nouveaux magasins qui ouvriront leurs portes tels qu'un studio de décoration de Pansy Parkinson, Luna Dragonneau pense à y installer une première boutique de fleuriste et tes lectrices seront excitées d'apprendre que Fleur Delacour-Weasley à était persuadée d'ouvrir sa propre boutique de prêt-à-porter.

 **P : Es-tu excitée de voir prospérer le Chemin de Traverse ainsi ?**

H : Oh oui ! Après la guerre, le Chaudron Baveur fut le premier à ouvrir ses portes. Pour Tom [ancien patron de l'établissement], c'était une question de devoir et non pas un choix. On a hébergé plusieurs familles en deuil, des orphelins qui ne savaient plus où aller, ceux qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur vie.

Alors, finalement après tant d'années, la preuve que notre communauté sorcière ait non seulement retrouvée son rythme mais soit aussi prête à évoluer et partager du bonheur, me comble de joie et de fierté.

 **P : Quant à toi, comptes-tu rester au Chaudron Baveur encore longtemps ?**

H : Pour dire vrai, je suis prête pour un changement. Madame Pomfresh [infirmière de Poudlard] m'a proposé un poste d'aide-guérisseur. Je considère l'offre comme cela conviendra plus à Neville et aussi, comme je serai moins occupée, je pourrai finalement penser à avoir des enfants.

 **P : Quoique tu décides, saches que tu as beaucoup accomplit ici. Mais racontes-nous un peu comment tu t'es retrouvée à la tête de ce pub en premier lieu ?**

H [une voile de nostalgie recouvrant ses yeux] : Cela remonte à la fin de la guerre. J'habitais à Pré-au-lard. Mon père était volontaire pour aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard et donc j'aidais Madame Rosmerta aux Trois Balais pour payer ma chambre.

Un jour, Tom est venu pour lui demander si elle voulait bien acheter et prendre la direction du Chaudron Baveur car il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur. Elle a accepté l'offre mais seulement elle m'a envoyé moi pour superviser le pub.

Très vite, je me suis sentie comme à la maison. J'ai renoué contacte avec Neville ici, on a eu notre premier rendez-vous ici, j'ai trouvé une vie ici. Donc, petit à petit, j'ai ramassé mes sous, mes pourboires et avec l'aide de Neville, j'ai pu acheter la place.

 **P : Et tu es rentrée dans l'histoire de notre communauté magique en devenant la plus jeune patronne d'un pub dans tout l'Angleterre. Avec du recul, quelle a été la tâche la plus difficile pour toi ?**

H : De me faire prendre au sérieux par les autres patrons des boutiques sur le Chemin tels que les hommes habitués du Chaudron Baveur. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps afin de faire mes preuves telle que la patronne de ce lieu. Neville a été un grand aide. Il a cru en moi, il m'a épaulé sans que je le lui demande. Il a compromis sur beaucoup de choses pour que je puisse continuer à gérer le pub même après le mariage.

 **P : On dirait qu'il est l'homme parfait à tes yeux.**

H : Il l'est. Je ne m'imagine pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

* * *

 _Forte, entreprenante et possédant un cœur tendre, Hannah Londubat a un profil qui ne demande qu'à inspirer notre communauté. Elle est encore une autre preuve que le mariage ne signifie pas l'arrêt de carrière pour une sorcière. Si l'on croit à ses mots, chères lectrices, gardez vos Gallions tout près car il y aura bientôt des surprises sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine._


End file.
